


Comfortable with You

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: If only Noct could see them now.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Comfortable with You

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who realised they never even posted their work from the promnis "promise" zine they took part in during 2017? It's me, so I'm belatedly posting it now before I post a new work for these two I currently have in progress!

"So, Noct... buddy, pal... Guess you could say things have changed around here. Iggy's pretty much in charge of everything, which means I gotta make sure he doesn't work himself into the ground."

Prompto pauses briefly, looking around as he sucks in a breath.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, Ignis with sweat dripping down his brow isn't the worst thing in the world, and between me and you? It's a pretty damn good look– but he needs to look out for himself more."

"I _can_ hear you, Prompto. Speaking to Noct again, I presume?"

Busted.

"Ah, yeah..."

Prompto taps the top edge of the photo frame as if he is patting Noctis on the back as he had done so many times in the past. The photo of them posing by the Regalia will always be one of his favourites. He smiles.

"Might I request your company on the sofa for a while?" Ignis calls from the other room and Prompto all but bounces off the ground up onto his feet, pausing a moment to look at his surroundings, before he walks out.

It’s not a shrine, per se; more a room of memories where Prompto finds himself spending time in whenever he needs a moment to himself, and it’s the same for Ignis and Gladio, too.

Prompto plops himself down on the sofa next to Ignis and is instantly enveloped in a warmth he will never get enough of. He sighs with content, squishing up beside him even further to the point that it’s almost uncomfortable – but not really – and Ignis lets out a chuckle.

“Comfortable?”

“With you? Always.”

Ignis reaches an arm around Prompto’s shoulder and dips his head down to kiss his forehead. Taking charge of the political side of the rebuild of Insomnia was a grand task, but today he would indulge in some downtime with the man not only whom he loved, but also who had helped him through his darkest moments.

“I can only imagine what Noct would say if he could see us now.”

“Probably something like “took your damn time, Prompto” while being a pain in my ass about it.”

“Perhaps “surprised you haven’t proposed yet, Specs” for me as well.”

Prompto blinks. His cheeks are flushed, hands sweaty, and Ignis only continues to smile.

“Are you proposing to me?”

“That depends; do you wish to be proposed to?”

Prompto groans.

“By the gods, Iggy, if you don’t then I’ll beat you to it.”

Ignis laughs, _really_ laughs, and it’s the lightest he’s felt in a while.

“Yes, well, we’ll see about that.”


End file.
